1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, for synthesizing a plurality of images, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the image processing method.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image synthesizing software which is capable of capturing a plurality of split images that have been shot with a digital camera or the like into a personal computer, and synthesizing them into a single panoramic image.
When a plurality of images having overlapping regions are joined together and synthesized into a single image, there may arise a dislocation or misalignment in part of the resulting synthesized image. In such a case, the conventional image synthesizing software cannot correct the synthesized image once it has been synthesized from a plurality of split images. Thus, in order to obtain a correctly synthesized image having no dislocation or misalignment, resynthesis of the images is required, that is, the split images have to be captured into the personal computer and synthesized again. This is very troublesome and time-consuming.